Tell Me You Forgive Me
by LordsBecca
Summary: Severus Snape needs to be forgiven


TITLE: Tell Me You Forgive Me  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com   
WEBSITE: http://www.swishandflick.net  
  
CATEGORY: Angst  
RATING: PG-13  
ARCHIVE: I usually have no objection, but only   
if you let me know first ;)  
  
SUMMARY: Severus Snape needs to be forgiven.  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Heh, these characters are *so*   
not mine. Danka to JK, WB, and publishers for   
letting me borrow them temporarily.   
  
**THANKS: If it weren't for Rachel and Edgar   
Allan Poe, I wouldn't have been able to write   
this. Tons of hugs to Rachel, but not Edgar,   
because hugging a dead guy is nasty. So I'll   
just send him some love vibes ;)  
  
^*^*^  
  
Soft golden light wavered on the cold stonewalls of my family's catacombs. I   
used my wand to lessen the rotten smell that lingered endlessly in the air.   
Placing my mahogany wand back into my pocket, the chilled air forced me to pull   
my cloak tighter around me, as I stepped deeper into the crypt.  
  
There was my grandfather's tomb, next to a large hole filled with precious   
wines, most which were just as old has he. And on the far side was my   
grandmother. Just a bit beyond was my proud father, a man who never deserved to   
die, my foolish brother lies cold and dead. And there... the spot where my body   
would be placed when I moved on from this world. The top of it leaned against   
it, prepared to be placed properly on top when my body was inside. But there   
was only one body I could imagine in that empty tomb: Albus Dumbledore's.  
  
How dare he not allow me to become the Dark Arts teacher? He has no idea how I   
exceed over those pathetic replacements...Lockheart was a fraud, and Lupin! A   
piece of chocolate was his cure for everything. I admit that even I had no   
objection with Alastor Moody, as he is one of the greatest Aurors ever, but   
when we learned that our Moody was a hoax, I could only curse him inside my   
head....  
  
"Inspecting your grave, Severus? I can give you a closer look, if you'd like."  
  
I jumped in surprise and twisted my neck around, wincing at the painful   
movement of the muscle. The red-eyed sorcerer glared down at me, and for a   
fleeting second I wanted to run, but was able to regain my composure.   
  
"Forgive my tardiness, Severus, for that wanker Wormtail held me up. If he   
didn't have his few good uses, he'd have been dead long ago," the silky voice   
sneered.   
  
I smirked for a second. "May I ask what on earth those good uses are, Master? I   
have known him since my school days, and he always seemed to be a waste of   
space to me."  
  
Voldemort's thin lips curled in the corners, creating a foul smile, colder than   
the air in the surrounding mausoleum. "He has given me some valuable   
information regarding a corruption in our plans."  
  
After swallowing the last of my saliva, my throat tightened and my heart began   
to beat faster. "C-Corruption, you say?"  
  
"Yes," Voldemort nodded, his mouth still turned upwards in a malicious smirk.   
"I was hoping you'd know something about it, which is why I asked you here,   
Severus."  
  
I shook my head, and clenched my hands into tight, sweaty fists. Stay calm, I   
told myself. "Sorry sir, but I am as surprised as you are."  
  
Coolly, Voldemort replied, "Really?" He circled me for a few seconds before the   
air turned to freezing cold, and my breath came out of my mouth in large wisps   
of white. Voldemort grew taller, and his eyes burned like flames as he   
screamed, "You do know, Severus!"  
  
"NO!" I cried, as I buried my head in the crook of my elbow, protecting my eyes   
from the hideous thing I called Master. After a few short moments, the   
temperature returned to its regular two degrees Celsius, and He was back to his   
normal size.  
  
"Do you know why I requested to meet you in your family's catacomb, Mr. Snape?"  
  
My entire body was shaking, and I could only stutter a faint, "N-No..."  
  
I was suddenly shoved against the wall of my grandfather's tomb, the dust and   
filth falling all around me, and I could feel the breath of Voldemort hitting   
my paling face.  
  
"Because it's where your dead body belongs."  
  
I then felt a wand against my temple, and I could feel the sweat from my   
forehead pour like a waterfall down my cheeks, despite the temperature of the   
cavern.  
  
"Master...these allegations against me...I assure you they are false..."  
  
"Are you a spy or not, Severus?" Voldemort growled, each "s" said with a bit of   
a hiss...  
  
Paralyzed, I answered, "I will do what you wish of me to prove my loyalty, my   
Master! I admit I had been helping Albus-" the confession I had just let out   
shocked both myself and the threatener, "-but no longer, Sir. Albus doesn't   
trust me. He never did." Voldemort was slowly letting me go, though he kept the   
wand close. "And if he does not think I'm trustworthy, then I am not about to   
let Albus Dumbledore be wrong for the first time."  
  
To my surprise, Voldemort let out a small chuckle. "Very well, Severus! I will   
allow you to prove your devotion."  
  
"Thank you, my Master! What are your commands?"  
  
"Kill Albus."  
  
I nearly passed out. "But sir!"  
  
That damned wand was back, threatening to stab right through my skin. I   
recoiled and grimaced, while shielding my eyes from Voldemort's murderous face.   
It didn't take long for me to realize that if I take on this challenge, then my   
grave would be filled within seconds....  
  
"All right, Master!" I said, tears streaming down my face.   
  
The look of disgust that was painted on my Master's face petrified me, and he   
knew it. His thin, gray lips were suddenly thrust against my ear, and I could   
feel the heat as he whispered, "Kill, or be killed." And with the crack of a   
whip, he was gone, leaving me alone in the catacombs trembling.  
  
^*^*^  
  
I sucked down another swig of Amontillado, and leaned my head against my   
grandfather's tomb. A rat scuttled past me, but I didn't mind. I was too drunk.   
  
Amontillado has always been my choice of wine. It flows down the throat and   
warms your inside...and gets you drunk fast. Unique and expensive, I had   
decided to open a bottle as I sat there, waiting for him to come back and hear   
my pleas....  
  
"I do hope it's the niter that is making you so despicable looking."  
  
Shaking my head, I staggered to a stand, and held out the bottle of liquor. I   
playfully shook it in front of Voldemort's face, causing a vile sneer to appear   
on his sinister face. He used his large, wrinkly hand to push it away and then   
looked at me anxiously. "Where's Albus?"  
  
*Hiccup* "I couldn't-"  
  
His eyes flashed. "Where's ALBUS!?" he screamed.  
  
*Hiccup* "-kill him, Master! Too smmmmmart, that one," I slurred, the alcohol   
causing my speech to suffer. "Please, forgive me, Master!"  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, and looked quite surprised when I gave no reaction   
to the intimidation.  
  
"No...." He lowered his wand, and eyed the empty tomb that had "Severus Snape"   
carved in the stone. "Severus, I do believe that casket is the wrong size for   
you!"  
  
"WHAT?!" I growled. I clumsily walked to my tomb and glared at it.   
"Nawwww...I'll fit! Betcha...anything!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Voldemort coyly said, "Really? Let us see. Get in!"  
  
Prepared to prove that I was right, I stepped into the coverless coffin and   
lied down. "You see!" I laughed. "Fits like a tailored suit!"   
  
I began to sit up, but I saw a covering closing me into my death chamber.   
Somehow, I was able to quickly sober up and start screaming: "YOU CAN'T! My   
Master, I shall try again! I promise, just let me live! Forgive me, Master!"  
  
Through the walls of my casket, I heard Voldemort laugh and say, "Voldemort   
does not forgive, Mr. Snape! He punishes his failures!"  
  
I then realized what it was like to be claustrophobic, and afraid of death.   
Both taunted me, and I tried desperately lift the cover off, but it was made of   
heavy stone, and I was not strong enough. My breathing became ragged and harsh,   
and I distraughtly looked for an air hole anywhere in the seams, but none were   
found. I just decided to lie down, as it was the only thing I could do.  
  
My breathing slowed, I closed my eyes, and--  
  
^*^*^  
  
13th use of Dragon's Blood: Poison used on readers who don't review.   
Be nice. Review for me. 


End file.
